1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle, and more particularly to an electric vehicle with electric-free driving system, which can be selectively impelled by electrical power or by manually.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional electric vehicle comprises a supporting frame, a wheel assembly comprising at least two wheels spacedly and rotatably mounted underneath the supporting frame, and an electric motor operatively connected to the wheel assembly such that the electric vehicle can be propelled by means of mechanical power. However, such conventional electric vehicle has several drawbacks.
Since the electric vehicle is powered by the motor, the wheel will be locked up in a rotatably movable manner when the motor is out of battery. So, a rider may merely have a chance to carry the electric vehicle. Due to the heavy weight of the electric vehicle, it is an extremely difficult for the rider, even an adult, to carry the electric vehicle for a long distance.
An improved electric vehicle is developed that the wheels are capable of free rotating when the electric motor is used up its power. In other words, the electric vehicle must be employed with a clutch device for releasing the lock-up position of the wheels such that the wheels can be freely rotated when the wheels are disengaged with the motor. Therefore, when the motor is out of battery, the rider can push the electric vehicle instead of carrying the electric vehicle everywhere. However, it is unreasonable for a young child to push the electric vehicle for a long distance. Besides, the complicated mechanical structure of the electric vehicle will further increase the manufacturing cost thereof. So, an alternative is sought for.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electric vehicle with electric-free driving system, which is adapted for selectively propelling by a power generator or by manually. The rider may switch the electric vehicle to powered operate or to manual operate anytime and anywhere easily. In other words, even though the power generator is run out of power, the electric vehicle can be operated by manually through the electric-free driving system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric vehicle with electric-free driving system, which does not require to alter the original simple structure so as to reduce the manufacturing cost of the electric vehicle incorporating with the electric-free driving system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric vehicle with electric-free driving system, wherein the electric-free driving system is simple and easy to operate, so that every individual, even a young child, is able to operate the electric vehicle manually.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides an electric vehicle, which comprises:
a vehicle frame;
a driven wheel assembly comprising at least a driven wheel rotatably supported by the vehicle frame; and
a power generator device supported by the vehicle frame comprising a clutch means for selectively engaging with the driven wheel assembly to drive the driven wheel rotate and disengaging with the driven wheel assembly such that the driven wheel is in a free rotating manner; and
an electric-free driving system, comprising:
a transmission unit having an upper control portion positioned above the vehicle frame and a lower connecting portion extended underneath the vehicle frame;
a steering means affixed to the control portion of the transmission unit for driving the connecting portion thereof to rotate in clockwise and anti-clockwise directions;
a twister member having a driven portion connected to the connecting portion of the transmission unit; and
a pair of driving wheels spacedly and rotatably mounted to the twister member wherein the two driving wheels are spaced apart from the driven portion of the twister member.